


Flying on Battered Wings

by Nozomi_Higurashi



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Dragon Quest XI Act II Spoilers, Dragon Quest XI Act III Spoilers, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Sweetheart, Hendricks Didn't Sign Up For This, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), Jade is Protective Rage, Luminary is a little shit, Luminary is tired, Luminerik that is, M/M, Rab is best grandad, Serena is a pure angel, Sylvando is best Clown Mom, Sylvia | Sylvando Ships It, Veronica is RAGE in tiny form, Winged Eleven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomi_Higurashi/pseuds/Nozomi_Higurashi
Summary: The Mark of Light isn't the only thing that marks one as the Luminary. The Luminary is the only human born with wings.Wings, like hope, are fragile.Easily broken.But like how resolve can heal hope, wings can be healed with care.(Drabbles. Not in chronological order. Will be a full story sometime after drabbles are done.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NedrynWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedrynWrites/gifts).

> My Nano drabble series, started 2 days early because the muses are impatient.
> 
> Baby's got Trauma, let's make it worse before it gets better. (Because, heads up, it's always a happy ending when I write.)
> 
> NED THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID! (Hence it being a gift, thanks for the inspiration, my original plans were boring in hindsight!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Quest, Dragon Quest XI, or anything from the Dragon Quest franchise. I do own any OCs I make, but most will be likely be minor characters. I make no money from this fanfiction as it is a tribute to a fandom I really like and want to play around in. If you see this on a paid site, please note that someone has plagiarized me and let me know so I may take steps to prevent fines or whatever.**

  
Erik heaved a sigh of relief as he finished climbing the hill to the church. Climbing a hill carrying something heavy was hard enough. Climbing a hill carrying the deadweight of an unconscious human was harder. Add the weight of waterlogged feathers an unconscious, soaked _Luminary_ has... The thief was exhausted.

'Just a bit further...'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, drabbles sometimes will be VERY short apparently, so I'll probably do a couple a day, muses depending. Here's another.

"The Luminary? You serious?"

The guy in the cell across from him just looked at him. That, "Did I stutter?" Look, you know the one.

Okay, Erik kinda liked this guy. Luminary or not, he has a backbone, even if he seems way to soft at first glance.

"Prove it."

The guy sighed and carefully shrugged off his duster, wincing at the movements.

Erik's blood suddenly boiled at seeing the broken _mess_ his wings had become.

"I'm gonna kill those guards."

"Please, don't."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, ship sex for this drabble?
> 
> Ship sex for this drabble.

Eleven barely waited for the door to their shared room to close before he was pushing Erik up against it in a heated kiss.

Erik's protectiveness was hot, if a bit scary sometimes. (Only because Eleven worried the ex-thief would drown in guilt later if he wasn't restrained.) But that self-sacrifice the blue-haired bastard pulled was purely terrifying.

Eleven could have lost him today.

That is unacceptable.

Erik kissed back just as heatedly, just as desperately, like he was afraid this wasn't real, like he was still tied to that post, like Eleven had listened and _left him_.

They somehow moved to the bed, barely registering the tripping as the Salty Stallion rolled with the waves before finding their feet almost immediately. Erik sat down and pulled the Luminary into his lap.

"Are we really doing this?" he asked, breathless from the kiss. Eleven, ever the quiet one when he could get away with it shoved him down and straddled him. The Luminary's Look said it all.

"How are we gonna do this?"

Eleven ground his ass down on Erik's hardening crotch. Erik, having learned Eleven's language of silence, snorted.

"Guess that's best. Unless we use a wall," he agreed, gently stroking the joint of one bound wing. Eleven didn't wince, so it seems they weren't injured in that fight. That was a relief.

Eleven moved himself off of Erik to undress, and the thief got up to do the same. As well as grab something from his pack.

"What's that?"

Erik looked to Eleven, surprised by the quiet question. Oh, no, he knew Eleven was a sheltered country boy, but did he really...

"I know how sex works, thank you," the Luminary suddenly snarked, making Erik snort.

"And yet you don't know lube when you see it?"

Eleven raised a brow. "Things look different if they're from different places. Cobblestonians use small ceramic jars, not glass vials. Holds more too, looks like."

Erik suddenly hated King Carlenian more because _that_ was a better container for lube indeed.

He didn't have time to be angry right now though. There was a Luminary waiting to be worshipped. While part of him berated himself for not thinking of grabbing one or two (or a dozen) of those small ceramic jars he noticed in the ruins of Cobblestone when they (well Erik) raided for supplies, the rest of him was suddenly more focused on a Luminary who had just removed his undergarments.

"Okay, you can ride me for the first round, but then we're bending me over everything in here and putting that beauty to good use."

Eleven snorted, grinning. "Deal."

"Cobblestone isn't a quiet country town is it? Now that I know what those little jars were..."

Eleven laughed, bright and cheerful. "I don't know why people think that country folk're sheltered. Maybe other towns're like that, but Cobblestone... Kids learn to knock before entering a room quickly."

Erik blinked. "Cobblestone sounds _wild_."

Eleven just grinned wider, and suddenly Erik was staring up at the ceiling, flat on his back on the bed with an impatient angel straddling him.

He blinked as he realized the lube wasn't in his hand anymore.

Eleven had it. How?

"I've learned a few things from watching you."

Erik continued blinking in shock "...I've corrupted you."

Another impish grin was his only answer as Eleven reached behind himself and began teasing his entrance.

"You've done this before." Erik wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"Fingered myself. Yes. Had sex with someone. No," Eleven replied, hissing slightly as he added a second finger. Erik's hands reached up to grip Eleven's hips of their own accord, keeping him up and Eleven gave Erik a thankful look.

"Good. Because, honestly, I was getting a bit jealous."

"You would." Eleven pulled his fingers out, lathering his hand again to slick Erik up. The rogue hissed as Eleven hadn't given the lube time to warm up first, causing the angelic being to apologize with his eyes.

"S'fine. Just didn't expect it to be that cold. Now hurry up and get on my dick so I can have my turn on yours."

Eleven laughed and sank down, the laugh turning into a satisfied moan after the head was in. Erik helped keep him steady as the tight heat wrapped around him.

"Goddess you feel... Nrrrgh," Eleven moaned, bracing himself once Erik was fully sheathed and began moving.

"I think... that's... my line," Erik gasped out, trying not to flip their positions and testing how sturdy the bed was. Eleven on his back - big no. Not until those wings successfully heal, at least.

Eleven laughed breathlessly, pausing in his movements to grind against Erik a bit, making it extremely difficult to maintain self control.

"Note, next time you ride me, tie me up, I'm struggling not to pin you down," Erik warned, causing Eleven to pause. "I can control myself, don't wor-"

"We'll use a wall," Eleven decided, pulling off, causing both to groan in disappointment, before positioning himself against a wall, ass out in invitation.

"Fuck. You're gonna be the death of me, El, what gave you the right to look like _that_?" Erik groaned, taking in Eleven's sweat-slick, lithe muscles, silky, mussed hair, and soft brown wings. The fact that they were limp and broken didn't detract from the fact that they were beautiful. They would heal. Erik would find a way. (He quietly, privately acknowledged that Serena, Veronica, and Sylvando would help.)

Eleven just shook his pert butt at him in invitation, and, well, who was Erik to pass that up? He pounced.

"Probably should've tied me up. Now that I don't need to worry about those wings, I'm gonna _wreck_ you," Erik promised. Eleven just hummed.

Translation: Promises, promises.

Who knew the Luminary was such a little shit?

Erik wasn't one to ignore such a blatant challenge. He slid himself inside and after a moment's pause, pulled out almost all the way before slammed back in. Eleven gasped, scrabbling at the wall for an anchor and after he settled again, Erik repeated his last thrust. He continued to pull out slow, then thrust in hard and fast for awhile before shifting a bit, working to find Eleven's prostate.

He found it on the third try. Heh, third time's the charm.

After that, it was hard and fast, and Eleven moaning so loud, Erik was sure Dave could hear him from the wheelhouse. Neither were sure how long they lasted, just that it was over too soon.

After catching their breath, Erik turned to El. "My turn. Let's christen that desk over there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *reads it over* Eh, not my best, but I'm out of practice, and this is a drabble series, so, rough draft.
> 
> *tosses it out to the wild* Grow! When I write the full story from these drabbles, you will become amazing!
> 
> (Why am I being dramatic today?)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place shortly after Drabble 1

Erik watched the sleeping Luminary from a chair he pulled in from... pretty sure he stole the chair from the priest's office, or whatever the fuck the room the priest does his paperwork in is called. Who cares? More important matters to worry about.

Like how he was going to treat the mess of broken bones and feathers on Eleven's back. He wasn't an expert on wings (he knew how to treat his own injuries, he'd be long dead by now if he didn't), but... Erik was pretty sure the left wing had a crushed bone. Or three. How El managed to stay conscious, let alone _run and fight_ in the pain he must be in is...

Inhaling sharply, Erik got up and grabbed the strips of cloth he'd prepared. (Surely those cleric robes won't be missed. Well, not until he and Eleven were safely in the wind at least.)

(That was a bad choice of words. Note to self: be careful, use the brain-to-mouth filter, Erik did not want to find out if he can handle a crying Luminary right now.)

Erik shook the distractions out of his head and set himself to the task of binding El's wings in hopes the support would help relieve some pain.

It was concerning how Eleven didn't respond to the bones being shifted into what Erik was hoping (praying) were the right places.

The blue-haired thief sincerely hope El would wake up soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's panicking. Just a little. Very quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Erik looked up as a timid Luminary quietly slipped into the sauna. He noticed that, while Eleven was wearing the supplied pants, he'd left behind the shirt, causing _everyone_ to be able to see his damaged, bound wings. It hurt, seeing El looking so unsure. That fall off the horse had _not_ helped the healing process, and as a result, his wings were even worse.

Erik decided to not bring attention to that.

"Finally! I was wondering where you got to. Come join me - this turned out to be a pretty good idea," Erik declared with false cheer. That earned him a Look. The thief sighed.

"Listen, I'm no good with... connecting to people. But, I said I'd stick by you as long as you'll have me, and I'm a man of my word, so I'm trying. I just..."

"Don't know how to bring up my wings without upsetting me? I won't get upset. I know you want to help," El said softly. Erik nodded.

"Then get over here so I can unbind them. I'm sure you'd like them to get clean too."

Eleven shivered a bit, and nodded. He felt gross, and his wings felt even worse. They had so much road dust and other things trapped between the feathers. Once the bindings were off, El began to reach back to preen them - only to stifle a cry of pain as he attempted to instinctively extend the wing he was starting with. Erik immediately went into what Eleven was dubbing "Overprotective Mode Two: Mother Hen". Not to be confused with "Overprotective Mode One: Mama Bear".

"Shit! What happened?"

"Can't move my wing," the Luminary ground out. Erik paused before carefully laying a hand on Eleven's wing, giving him time to say stop, before starting to run deft fingers through the feathers.

"Let me know if I do something wrong or miss something. I'll help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys! And Erik is soft for Eleven...
> 
> Overprotective Mode One and Two. That's Erik in a nutshell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manglegrove campsite. At night. With El at the forge.
> 
> Erik has a Gay Disaster Crisis.

Maybe he should've kept his big mouth shut. Because he could _not_ deal with this today. (Not ever. No way. Erik didn't deserve good things when he ruins any good thing he touches.)

(Please let Eleven be stronger than his bad luck. Please.)

What couldn't Erik deal with you ask?

The Luminary. Using the Fun-Sized Forge Erik so foolishly gave him. Lit up by the light of the campfire.

_That's_ what he couldn't deal with.

'_Who gave him the right to be so pretty?_'

Pale skin usually covered by layers was now exposed, the campfire making him take on a golden hue. Golden skin was shining with sweat that glittered like diamonds as the Luminary worked on one of the recipes Erik had handed over with the forge. Soft brown feathers taking on a bronzed appearance in the firelight, adding to their beauty despite the wings they were attached to being broken. Wings that were currently unbound to breathe before they would be rewrapped for the night, wings large enough that when whole, could easily engulf them both to hide them from the world...

'_Get yourself together, no way will that ever happen, El deserves better than a screw up like you._'

Erik turned away, deliberately shoving down his emotions again as he took out his gear to maintain it. Focus on sharpening and polishing his daggers and boomerang, not on the unattainable beauty just a few feet away.

Don't think too much on the fact that Eleven was working so long on _one thing_ to make sure it was perfect. Don't think about what it might mean when that one thing was a new set of daggers for Erik.

Don't think about what a thief who can't save a single person doesn't deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *grins evilly* I should probably be nicer to my son, but...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at Cobblestone. Erik is quickly falling into his role of Emotional Support Thief.

Eleven was finally asleep. It took awhile. Erik just held him awkwardly through the tears, not sure what else he could do. Thankfully, just holding El seemed to help him, so that's what Erik did. Now that Eleven was asleep, the thief had work to do.

Much as he hated it, they needed supplies, and there was a lot that could be used in these ruins.

It wasn't like the villagers (Eleven's friends and family) could use it while it was still salvageable.

And there was no way in the Void Erik would make El sort through what would be useful on the journey or not.

There'd been enough tears already. He'd do whatever he could to spare a even a few from needing to be shed.

First stop was the pantry of the Luminary's childhood home. Familiar food on the next leg of their journey might be a comfort.

Glancing one last time at the restlessly sleeping Luminary, Erik carefully untangled himself and got up, tucking El into the miraculously intact bed (his bed, probably the last time Eleven would ever have a chance to sleep in it), and got to work.

He made sure to leave one of his perfectly made Divine Daggers behind so Eleven would know he'd be back soon if he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik understands what the daggers meant, even if he refuses to think about it yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik is Jealous.
> 
> No one looks at His Luminary like that.
> 
> Maybe he's a bit possessive too, but Eleven doesn't seem to mind.

Erik is jealous.

No one looks at His Luminary like that. Not even the Prince of Gallopolis.

Maybe he's a bit possessive too, but Eleven doesn't seem to mind. Not with the way he just seemed to _melt_ when Erik couldn't stop himself from letting his lips taste Eleven's anymore. Not with how the Luminary was moving his lips against Erik's own, hands curled tightly, clutching the thief's tunic, as if he never wanted to let go.

Erik hoped Eleven never let go.

(He was terrified that it would be best if El let him go. Erik was selfish and weak, and El deserved _so much better_-)

A shy tongue was sweeping against his lips.

Shit.

Eleven was gonna be the death of him, he just knew it.

Erik decided to put his silver tongue to use. After all, he may not have been good at connecting with people (not until El - not until he had a reason to start_ trying_ again) but you couldn't be a good thief without a skill to talk your way out of trouble sometimes.

He plundered the new territory willingly opened to him. Explored every inch, then traveled down to explore El's jawline. Nipped at the Luminary's ear and grinned at the cute squeak. Followed the path back to that mouth, and slotted chapped lips against equally sun-roughened ones.

(Made note to get something for El for that. He knew El would never complain, but he knew how annoying chapped lips were, even if he was used to it.)

(He'd make sure El stayed comfortable as possible though.)

They parted, silently agreeing not to go further yet. The desert was too damn hot for anything more anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ACT TWO SPOILERS!!! ACT TWO SPOILERS!!! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED FOR ACT TWO, SKIP THIS ONE!

Hendrick sighed deeply as he sat back, the campfire finally lighting properly. Damp wood was always so difficult to light, especially when you don't have any Fire magic to help.

The knight glanced at the Luminary, holding back a wince as he remembered asking for assistance.

_"I can't."_

So much pain in just two words, and the Luminary had not said a word since. Instead, he'd simply sat on the damp ground, wings absently draping over his shoulders to be out of the way, and stared blankly up at the Kingsburrow. Hendrick wondered what memories the Luminary was seeing. He knew the Luminary and his thief companion had obtained the Red Orb from there...

Hendrick got up and practically _flew_ over to the Luminary without the assistance of wings to stop the self-mutilation before it could do too much damage. As it was, he was not quick enough to prevent a handful of brown feathers from being ripped out.

"Please, Luminary, damaging your own wings will not help anyone. There is a reason Mordegon had ordered them broken, do not do his work for him now that they are finally repaired," Hendrick pleaded, holding the Luminary's hands in a firm grip to keep him from causing more harm to himself.

"...them," was all Hendrick could make out in response.

"I apologize, but I could not hear what you said. May I ask you to repeat yourself a bit louder?"

Perhaps that was not the best course of action because after shouting, "I DON'T DESERVE THEM!" Hendrick had an armful of sobbing Luminary. He awkwardly attempted to soothe the distraught young man, but all it seemed to do was make him cry harder.

The tears finally subsided into quieter hiccups, so Hendrick offered a compromise.

"Whether you deserve your wings or not is not for you or I to decide. What they represent though is hope for this world. I cannot allow you to break the hope they represent with your own despair. However, since hope is currently crippled, but not yet broken, I can assist in keeping them clipped to represent that. They will still be whole enough that people will see they can heal, and it will be enough to inspire them to continue to not lose hope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... It was surprisingly easy to get into Hendrick's head for this...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is ANGRY.
> 
> The Luminary's wings are a hot mess.
> 
> She's not sure how to get that blue haired jerk to understand that they'd actually be far worse without his help.
> 
> She's pissed off about that too.

Veronica is _angry_.

No, angry doesn't cut it.

Infuriated doesn't either.

There is no word to describe the fury she felt when the Luminary's duster came off at the campsite after they rescued Serena.

The Luminary's wings are a hot mess.

Even Serena might not be able to heal them fully.

Erik didn't take learning that some bones would need to be rebroken because they didn't heal properly well.

And that's not even getting into how he seemed be _blaming himself_ when it was mentioned that the crushed bones weren't really healing at all.

She's not sure how to get that blue haired jerk to understand that they'd actually be far worse without his help. It pisses her off.

He did quite a bit of good, immobilizing them, but letting them breathe every so often, and soaking the bindings in water boiled with medicinal herbs in it.

The Luminary's wings would've needed to be _amputated_ if not for that.

As it is, there's still an infection Serena will have to treat, but at least it's not _worse_.

Someone is going to_ die_ for this crime, Veronica will make sure of it.

Even if it costs her her own life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did... Did I just...?
> 
> Yes, yes I did.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... No one's done Soft Divide yet.
> 
> Let's get this done.

Erik locked the door behind him, glad that everyone else chose to let him and El have some alone time. They'll be back in the morning, but until then, he and El had the scholar's former cabin to themselves.

(What was the guy's name again? Snarri? Snarey? Snorri?

Didn't matter, Eleven's what he needs to focus on right now.)

"Don't do that again. Please."

Eleven just Looked at him, brow raised and his eyes saying all that needed to be said.

"_ Now you know how I felt _."

Erik growled because, fuck, he did, and he'll never do that again. He had still been ready to die for El until he felt that absolute _ terror _ yesterday, and after Veronica shooed him out because his hovering wasn't helping, it hit him that _ that _ was why Eleven had seemed so desperate after Gondolia.

Living for someone was harder than dying for them, but Erik will be damned if he doesn't try. He'll take a survivable curse over certain death if it means living for El.

Eleven flinched when Erik growled, forcing Erik to pause and shove his self-loathing where it belonged.

Out of his mind.

Then he stalked towards _ his _ Luminary, intent on making El understand what he finally realized.

"Promise me now. Promise that no matter what happens, you won't throw your life away again. Because I get it now. And I need to know that no matter what, you'll live for me, because I'll be living for you."

Storm blue eyes widened in shock before softening, tears pooling in the corners. Erik growled again, but softer this time, as he pulled his angel closer, lips meeting in a soft kiss. Erik had no intention of letting his lust take over this time.

This time, Eleven would be _ worshipped _.

And he'd finally figured out the perfect spell to help him.

Reaching into the shadows that made up his soul - shadows that held bits of light like stars cradled in the night sky - he mentally wove a sigil to pull out enough to split himself into 3.

Erik Two immediately moved to carefully remove Eleven's armor, unhooking the clasps from the back and pulling the middle piece away first before sliding the sides off his shoulders. Erik One stepped back to remove the chest piece as Eric Three knelt down to start undoing the leg armor.

Eleven watched, wide eyed, and breathing heavy as _ three _ Eriks started undressing him. Erik One gave Eleven _ that smirk _ and said, "Let us take care of you tonight."

"Us?" a slightly overwhelmed Luminary croaked out.

"Us." Erik Two whispered in his ear from behind. "All three of us."

"How- how does that work?"

"Are you asking how the three of us worshipping you tonight is going to work?" Erik Three asked from where he was now toying with the ties on Eleven's pants, leg armor set carefully aside.

"Or are you asking how Divide works? Because if it's the former, don't worry, you can always tell us no if you want, we'll just be having you in between two of us while the third does whatever you decide," Erik One assured.

"And if it's the latter, well that's complicated. We're all Erik. Erik One, Two, and Three for simplicity's sake. I'm Erik Two."

"Erik Three," was said as the Erik kneeling in front of him pulled down his pants, revealing that El was _ very much _ into this turn of events, "and you were naughty today. No undergarments?"

Erik One laughed as he leaned in to kiss away El's blush. "So, what do you want the third one of us to be doing?"

Eleven's eyes flicked down to Erik One's crotch and the Luminary licked his lips. Erik One and Three snorted.

"That can be arranged."

Erik One stepped back and began undressing himself and Erik Three stood up to do the same. Erik Two helped Eleven out of his undershirt, gently stroking the permanently damaged wings, a flare of sorrow mixed with an undying determination to find a way to make the impossible happen bouncing between all three of them, before beginning to undress himself as Erik Three stepped forward to kiss El.

  


Erik One grabbed a ceramic jar of lube from is pack, passing it off to Erik Two, who was lightly massaging El's wings. Eleven moaned into Erik Three's mouth as Erik Two began prepping him. Erik One took Erik Three's former spot, pausing to look up at Eleven.

  


"Feel free to grab my hair, we're all solid and won't merge back into one for awhile. We made sure our mana was fully topped off."

  
  


Eleven made a brokenly desperate noise in the back of his throat, one hand flying down to grab Erik One's hair, the other still clutching Erik Three's shoulder, but it wasn't clear if that was because of Erik One taking advantage of not having a gag reflex, or because Erik Two hit his prostate with the two fingers now preparing him the same moment he was deep-throated.

  


Erik Three broke their kiss and took the lube from Erik Two, kneeling down to start prepping Erik One. Erik One let himself give up control and Eleven tangled both hands in his hair before beginning to thrust. Erik Two timed the thrusts of his three fingers with Eleven's thrusts into Erik One's mouth, using the mental link all three copies had, as Erik Three kept his preparation of Erik One in time as well.

  


Erik One pulled away as soon as he felt he was ready, caused Eleven to choke back a desperate sob because he had been so close and Erik Two cut him off the moment Erik One pulled away.

  
  


"Only once you're inside me," Erik One rasped, and El moaned. Erik Three moved aside, helping Erik One up and they moved to the bed. Erik One laid down, feet towards the headboard spreading his legs in invitation as Erik Three helped hold them up, standing behind Erik One's head. Erik Two didn't give El a chance to walk over himself - he scooped the Luminary up bridal style, mindful of the wings, and carried him over.

Eleven couldn't help but stop and just take in the two Eriks in front of him, one of which was patiently waiting to be taken apart. Erik Two pressed against El's back carefully, reaching around and down to grasp Eleven's erection, causing him to gasp in surprise.

"You just relax and let us do all the work."

Erik Three held Erik One's legs higher as Eleven was guided slowly inside, and the younger male moaned as he sank into the tight heat. He didn't fuck Erik often - Erik needed time to recover, time they rarely had, and he enjoyed being filled too much, so Erik indulged him often - but this? This was a perfect solution.

So long as Erik wasn't so utterly _ wrecked _ when the spell ran out, this would definitely happen more often.

Erik Two moved back to position himself once Eleven was fully sheathed in Erik One, slowly entering and driving El_ crazy _ because he just wanted to get fucked already. Erik One had his hands on Eleven's hips, though, stopping him from moving and thoroughly frustrating the Luminary.

Erik Two leaned forward once he was fully sheathed and murmured, "Didn't you hear us earlier? We're going to _ worship _ you tonight. So don't try to speed things up. This isn't going to be a quick fuck. We're taking our time and showing you why we've decided we have to live for you."

Eleven shuddered and moaned, tears pooling in his eyes because he _ understood _. He felt the same way. He had been starting to think he'd die for Erik because he couldn't imagine living without him, but if he died…

If he sacrificed himself and left Erik behind…

It was better to live for each other. That way they would never force the other to live alone.

It was why he'd been so terrified by what happened in Gondolia. It was why he'd been so desperate to show Erik that he _ needed _ him, like he needed air to breathe. Without Erik, half of himself would be dead.

Without Eleven, half of Erik would die.

Neither would die for the other now. Because they understood that they were two halves of a whole.

Their leaves didn't just grow on the same branch - they grew on the same _ twig _.

Maybe they weren't twins like Serena and Veronica - but it'd be weird for soulmates to be born as siblings.

"Hey, you okay?" Erik Three asked, all three Eriks having stopped upon One and Three noticing his tears. Erik Three gently wiped them away, while Erik One cupped his chin, and Erik Two hugged him from behind.

Eleven nodded and managed to whisper past the lump in his throat, "I- I love you. I love you_ so much _."

The Eriks smiled, and Erik One laid his head back as Erik Three leaned over him to lay a gentle kiss on Eleven's lips. "We love you too. So much, sometimes it hurts."

Eleven could only kiss Erik, hard, because that was exactly how he felt. It hurt. But it was a _ good _ hurt, one that told him he was alive, that he needed to stay that way.

Erik Three kissed back as Erik Two guided his hips back, pulling El back with him so he slid out of Erik One until only the head was inside, then guided Eleven forward once more as Erik Two stayed in place. All Eleven could do was moan and let all three versions of his lover take over completely. His head fell back to land on Erik Two's shoulder, and Erik Three moved forward to nibble at his neck.

Erik Two leaned forward to take over kissing and lightly nipping at Eleven's neck as Erik Three moved away. Eleven heard shuffling in front of him, and tilted his head to see what was going on.

Erik Three had climbed over Erik One and was kneeling in front of Eleven with his knees on either side of Erik One's head, erection jutting out proudly.

Eleven's mouth watered.

Erik Two smirked against El's neck and paused their movements so El could be guided down. The Luminary went willingly, allowing himself to be positioned, first by Erik Two gently pushing him down, then by Erik One taking over and loosely draping his arms over El's shoulders. Erik Three took hold of his hair.

"This is what you wanted, right? We need you to say it."

"Yes," was all Eleven could manage. It was all Erik needed anyway. His mouth was guided down onto Erik Three's dick, and Eleven groaned at the taste. It had been _ far _ too long.

One of the Eriks - Eleven couldn't be sure which one, surrounded as he was, chuckled, and Erik Two began moving them again, Erik Three keeping his head bobbing in time. Fuck. The three Eriks were completely in sync?

That was so unfair.

Erik One's hands roamed over him, caressing him as El allowed himself to become lost in the sensations. This was…

Erik Three gently wiped away more tears even as he kept time with Erik Two's motions, and El let go. He was loved. He was loved with everything Erik had, and the former thief had so much to give.

And it seems Erik had finally realized that.

  


* * *

  


Hours later, Erik (just one of them, Divide had run out between rounds two and three) was laying next to Eleven, absently running his fingers through the Luminary's feathers, straightening them out and helping get rid of some of the crap that always wound up between them.

"How do you feel?" he asked softly. Eleven hummed quietly, thinking of how to put things into words.

There was only one that fit.

"Loved."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just... again?
> 
> Yes, yes I did. Again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Campsite before the fight against the Slayer of the Sands

Sylvando laid back, eyes closed and simply listening to the little party he crashed discuss things. The blue-haired darling, Erik, was quite the distrustful one. The jester had noticed how Erik always kept himself right at the Luminary's side, whether in battle or not. Though, Sylvando wondered if the poor boy  _ ever _ relaxed because it seemed he was always ready to strike at a moment's notice.

Some would compare the young man to a serpent, coiled and ready to bite without warning.

Sylvando saw a wolf, fiercely protective of what was  _ his _ , warily eyeing any potential threats, but willingly to allow those that passed muster into his pack.

The Knight in Smiling Armor would simply have to prove he was pack worthy to the wolf. It would be best to work together. After all, they had the same goals.


End file.
